Eldo
}}Eldo is the son of Dorado, and as a result he is called the Golden Prince of the Dragonia Kingdom. He serves the second major antagonist of God Mazinger, as well as a major rival for Yamato Hino after his father's death. Appearance Eldo is an attractive humanoid warrior always seen wearing his crown over his brown hair which in the anime goes down his back while the manga's is shoulder length. His clothing consists of decorative clothing that cover his top while being adorned with a crown, wristbands, and sandals. In the manga he wears a loincloth, braces, a differently styled crown, and a decorated collar. In battle, he wears the kingdom's standard armor. Personality Unlike his father, Eldo is much more ambitious in conquering Mu than finding the Koshurishimono, which he knows is not a treasure. He has an attraction towards Aila Mu, the queen of Mu and seeks to make her his woman. Compared to just wanting Mu however, Eldo wants total control of the world willing to find the Koshurishimono to get the power necessary. He is not very liked by some people in his army including Yoname, and there were even attempts of assassination. Eldo was however close with his father, and swore vengeance on Yamato for his death. But he did not share the same feelings for the rest of his family, killing his relatives for the throne. The manga keeps Eldo's overly ambitious side, but with a more brutal fashion. He plans on overthrowing his father and conquering Mu with more offensive strategies including nuclear warfare, chemical weaponry, and even the Megalo Legion that destroyed the empire's original home planet Dora. Abilities Eldo possesses great combatant skills, able to take down rebel soldiers lead by Yoname. His swordsmanship is also the best in the Empire, fatally wounding Yamato during a fight. Eldo is also a skilled pilot, piloting the Megalo Legion mech, Liger almost killing Yamato and destroying the God Mazinger. History Anime Eldo usually appeared in battle along with his father and the generals of the army for the anime. After Dorado was killed by Yamato with the God Mazinger, to get his revenge and secure his place on the throne; Eldo killed his relative rivals and threatened Yoname to build him a robot that could overpower the God Mazinger. Yoname completed the Liger which Eldo used to battle the God Mazinger. Eldo had won with the Liger with Yamato appearing to be dead and the God Mazinger non-functional. He then lead the entire army to attack Mu and take Aila. However Yamato returns with the God Mazinger even more powerful because of the Koshurishimono. With this newfound strength, the God Mazinger destroys the Liger with Eldo in it. Manga Eldo first appeared in the battlefield finding Kaoru Asahi and takes her back to an airship. He converses with Bura about his intentions to overthrow his father. As Bura uses genetic manipulation on Kaoru to make her into a cat for Eldo to keep as a pet, Eldo reveals he knows his father's intention to find the Hidden Elm to fix his degrading cells. Eldo then releases the Megalo Legion behind his father's back for the battle against the Mu Army. Dorado was not pleased about this, and even thought of killing his son. Bura convinced his king that the Megalo Legion would not be used for more than the coming battle. As the battle is about to commence, earthquakes are caused by the God Mazinger. Dorado with his true face revealed tells his son he wanted to save the royal bloodline from its curse. Eldo told his father that he already knew and dissolved to dust with him as the carnage continued. Etymology Eldo shares his father's use of the namesake, El Dorado. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Dragonia Kingdom Category:God Mazinger Villains